What's Meant To Be
by Marlotta
Summary: DRARRY. Set during bits and pieces of Hogwarts and Post-Hogwarts. HG/VC RW/LB Will Draco give in to what Harry and him both really want and both become Lord Voldemort's right hand men?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Drarry fic, set over a length of time, both at and after Hogwarts. I can't guarantee that all will be well regarding Harry's performance on the light side though *spoiler alert*

I was getting my robes fitted when in came a boy who looked like he hadn't been fed in weeks came in. I had a conversation with him. "So, what's your name?" "Harry Potter." "Draco Malfoy".

Now, on the train to Hogwarts, I was excited to meet Harry again. I was also excited to be sorted with Harry and hopefully become his friend, he was nice, but don't let my father hear me say that! I saw him with the Weasels and was immediately disgusted. I must rescue him from the clutches of WeaselBugs.

"Hey Harry." "Draco." "Malfoy, get out." "Rude, Weasley." "Now, Harry, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort, I can help with that, just be my friend and don't hang out with filth."

Harry stood up. "Yeah, Weasley, you stink. Come on Draco."

I'm going to update in a minute or two.

Marlotta

By the way, please submit your own First Years guys:

Name:

Blood Status:

Preferred House Placement:

thanks guys, you're the best


	2. Chapter 2

Harry

Draco was right. Weasley was weird, and he smelled so bad!

I was talking to Draco about houses, and he wanted to be in Slytherin. I asked him and his friends Vince and Greg, who both seemed quite nice, Vince couldn't take his eyes off a brunette who came into our compartment asking about a toad (stuck up, hope I'm not in her house) about houses. They said that if you're too smart for your own good you go to Ravenclaw, if you are unintelligent and big headed then you are carted off to rehab (ie Gryffindor) and if you're nothing in the world then you're a Hufflepuff, and then if you wanted to make something out of yourself then you wanted to be Slytherin. Vince and Greg didn't really care, but I think Greg would prefer to be a Slytherin, but I think that he is a bit intimidated by Vince.

When we got to Hogwarts, I was so excited.

"Crabbe, Vincent" SLYTHERIN.

"Goyle, Gregory" SLYTHERIN.

"GRANGER, HERMIONE" GRYFFINDOR.

"MALFOY, DRACO" ("good luck Draco" I whispered) SLYTHERIN.

"POTTER, HARRY" Whispers. Everywhere.

(A/N: ITALICS - SORTING HAT)

_sO, You're not the typical Potter._

Why not?

_You want to be a Slytherin._

All my friends are.

_You are brave, loyal and clever, an ideal match for any house but Slytherin, you are not cunning or ambitious, though._

Oh, thanks, Hat.

_ But hey, I'm willing to take a gamble. SLYTHERIN._

Good Hat.

Probably won't update for a few days but please R&R

Marlotta xox


	3. Chapter 3

Draco

I liked Harry being a Slytherin. Everyone thought it was weird, like "Oh, Potter's A Slytherin" but it's poetic justice, that he's in my house - I mean the better house.

As soon as I saw the list for Flying lessons, I told Harry and we both agreed it was amazing news. We were already discussing how we would fly. I'm working for one of the spare slots (Chaser and Seeker) on the Slytherin team despite the fact that we're first year. Harry's father was a seeker, and I'm a great Chaser (well, I'm a Malfoy and I'm great at everything).

When we were going out for our first Flying lesson, I noticed a new spring in Harry's step. He was obviously hoping he'd inherited the flight gene, as his mother was apparently not as airborne. We stood by our brooms and mine and Harry's were the only one's to zoom into our hands. WeaselBug's hit his face, Harry and I laughed. We hadn't noticed Longbottom soaring around our heads. When he fell on his fat bum, and broke his wrist, I picked up his Remembrall. "Oh look, Harry, if the guy had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat bum!" Harry laughed, I liked his laugh. "Yeah, let's put it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about the roof?" I nodded.

"Give it here, Malfoy, Potter," warned Granger and WeaselBug. "No," Harry defended himself. Then he nodded to me and we rose, followed by WeaselBug. We were intricately throwing the Remembrall between us without letting WeaselBug anywhere near it. Until Professor Snape emerged.

Update in about 10 minutes,

Marlotta.

Please carry on PMing me with names, I have about 3 now, and they'll be coming in probably next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Snape led Harry and I to his office. He wanted Flint, Harry looked perplexed but I knew who Flint was. Marcus Flint, pureblood, son of Orion Flint, a Death Eater. Quidditch captain.

"Here are your new Seeker and Chaser. I will send them their robes, you way talk to them about practicing. Good day, Harry, Draco, Flint. "

"So, Malfoy, Potter, Friday night, six, Quidditch grounds, Saturday at 3, and I will send others to you. Good day, visit my dormitory if you have any issues."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Flint." "Bye." "Bye, Flint." "Bye."

I wasn't that surprised I was on the Quidditch team, but Harry was ecstatic. All the way to Potions I had to explain all the rules of Quidditch to him, and then we enjoyed Potions. "Harry Potter, our new celebrity." But Snape liked Harry, so he was fine, oh please say he was fine. Harry answered all the questions correctly, gaining Slytherin 35 points. "OOOOOOOSH." he whispered. "OOSH." We high-fived.

Hogwarts was good, and sweet. We were on a roll, baby.

_**A/N: The next chapter will be a bit further on in first year, because I am going over a long time frame, and I don't want my readers to get bored. It will probably be around when Quirrell gets the stone, but that will not be emphathised as Harry is not friends with Ron or Hermione (WeaselBug or Mudblood) and so he won't be involved. So it will probably be about the house cup and quidditch cup.**_

_**not long for an update, carry on submitting characters, marlotta xoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

okay guys, I lost interest in FF a while ago but it came back the other night and I thought hey, let's update this story! So this is going to be when Quirrell gets the stone, okay?

General

It was a warm summer's day, and Harry, Draco, Vince and Greg were under a tree studying for their first year exams. Harry was very good at DADA, and okay at potions and most other subjects, but hated History of Magic, as did the others. They unanimously said that it was a pointless subject, I mean, who cares about the past? Surely it's all about here and now.

Well, they were still studying five hours later when they heard a thunder clap and saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger outside, with their head of House, Professor McGonagall. Vince looked up at once.

Crabbe 

Oh God, it was that Granger girl again, Merlin she drove me crazy. Even her wild hair. I had even bought a jewelled comb for her, but I was too scared to give it away, and it was under my bed. After forcing Mother to buy me it, I had told her I would give it to Millicent Bulstrode (my betrothed - but she disgusts me) and that satisfied her. I would probably never give it to Granger, as she would never go for a Slytherin, let alone an obese one who is best friends with her enemies.

Granger

Oh, it's that Vincent Crabbe again, he makes me tingle with happiness! That may however be the chicken kiev I had for dinner though. He gives me butterflies, I know he's not the most attractive but he has brains and he is rather popular in his house. I did buy him some chocolate for his birthday and sent it with an anonymous note, so I hope he received it. I would never go out with him, for he would never date a Muggleborn, as he is a Pureblood. This disappoints me, but I know this so I will not be disappointed more later, and also he would never go out with a Gryffindor! Plus my hair is a **nightmare** and I have **absolutely no dating experience, at all! **Oh, how I wish I had been sorted into Ravenclaw. The Hat nearly placed me there but told me that I should see the other aspects of my personality. If I had been a Ravenclaw Vincent might actually talk to me and not just blatantly stare, as it gives me false hope of a future with him. We'd have beautiful children, a son and a daughter named Hugo and Lyra and they'd have dark brown bushy hair, and we'd be CEOs of some posh firm, with lots of money and a villa in Italy. Oh, now I'm dreaming.

Harry

I wish Vince and Granger would just realise their feelings for each other. If it wasn't for his terror that his pureblood fanatic parents (Death Eaters) would not approve of him dating a Mudblood ~ and I see their point, she is a Mudblood - dirty blood, and she needs to be eradicated. However, he loves her, and he's an alright guy - but I'm not making any promises.

Alright guys, I'm really sorry I forgot about the story, and I'll try and update a bit more from now on, but, like Harry, I can't promise anything!

Marlotta xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Meant to Be

Chapter 6

**General**

Now that Hogwarts had broken up for the summer, everything was looking good for the Slytherin Quartet. Harry had given a letter to Hedwig, his owl, to send to the Dursleys. The letter detailed that Harry would never return to Privet because Lucius Malfoy had allowed him to stay at Malfoy Manor during the holidays, which made Harry and the Dursleys very happy, and also Draco.

**Draco**

Draco knew that Harry was his best friend, and almost brother. Therefore, he was terrified about his feelings towards him. Whenever they were in close proximity, Draco felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. From what he had researched as a small boy with his nanny, he knew that they were therefore soul mates. He guessed that Harry did not know this, and Draco did not want to alarm him, so he would only alert his parents. Lucius and Narcissa were soul mates, so they would know more about it.

Draco climbed up the three flights of stairs and walked along the corridor leading to the East Wing, which was where the Lord and Lady Malfoy stayed. He knocked on the door and let himself in to their private lounge area.

'Mother, Father, I apologise for disruption, however I must speak to you about an important matter.'

'Go ahead, Draco,' prompted his mother. Lucius gestured to continue from his place next to his wife on the couch.

'I've found my soul mate,' he spoke with nerves edging his tone. Lucius looked to his wife, alarmed.

'Are you sure, sweetheart?' asked his mother.

'Yes, Mother. And it is rather alarming, I must admit.'

'Well, who is it, Draco?' prompted his father.

'Harry.'

'Oh. Right, well, sweetheart, he comes from a very good family and I am sure that we can overlook the fact that his mother was a Mudblood.' Draco visibly relaxed.

'I also give my blessing,' stated the Lord Malfoy.

'Thank you Mother, Father.' Draco nodded to both of his parents and left the room to find his soul mate, who was in his room next to Draco's.

Once Draco had left the room, Lucius and Narcissa immediately started conversing about the pair. Both parents were satisfied that Draco had met his soul-mate, however Lucius was concerned that they would not produce a Malfoy heir.


End file.
